Us Against The World
by Chattia
Summary: AU - MerDer. Meredith & Derek are seniors in HS. Derek and his family moved to Seattle and are now neighbors with The Grey family. Derek and Meredith start to hang out. But when school start Derek finds out something about Mer. Complete summary inside.
1. A Good Day ?

**AU - High School - MerDer. Derek and his family moved to Seattle and are now neighbors with Ellis Grey and her doughtier Meredith. Derek and Meredith feel a conection. But when school start Derek found out something really disturbing about Mer. Suddenly it's Meredith or his chance to ever be popular like he was in New York.  
**

**So this is my new story! And I'm really super excited about it! I hope you all enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 1 - A Good Day ?**

She felt a tear slowly slide down her left cheek "I'm sorry" she whispered. She really was, she was sorry that things had ended up like this. Sorry that she hadn't done anything to stop it. She closed her eyes hoping they would all just disappear. They didn't, instead she felt someone grab her shoulders, just as she opened her eyes she was pushed backwards. She fell, she felt her head hit something that was not the wall and pain spiked through her. She wanted to scream as she slid down to the floor. Shortly after that she could sense an unfamiliar taste in her mouth. She heard everyone laugh and after a long moment she looked up to see the only one who didn't enjoy seeing what just happened, it was him. She wish she could just run to him and let him hold her in his arms as she cried. But she didn't, she couldn't do that. So she'd just stay there until they all left, she'd take it. She felt something in her stomach and she realized someone had just kicked her. She felt an other tear slid down her cheek as everything slowly went black.

'Flashback from three weeks ago'

Derek sat on his porch. This sucked, he was home alone and bored. And not only that. He was home alone and bored in Seattle. He couldn't believe that his parents had forced him away from his life in New York. He sighed and looked over his new street. All he could see was big houses with perfectly mowed lawns. Well, there was one house that didn't have a mowed lawn. It was the house just across the street. His father had told him who lived there; the famous surgeon Ellis Grey and her doughtier Meredith. Of course his mother had suggested he'd ask her out when she found out they were the same age. Derek had laughed, she was probably a geek without friends that would end up without a date to the senior prom, meaning that she was not his type, not at all. Derek sighed again, this was not a good day.

Meredith sat in the kitchen eating some left over pizza reading a magazine when she spotted a guy sitting across the street. She'd never seen him before. "Mom?" she asked. "What is it honey?" Ellis asked as she walked in to the kitchen with a frown on her face. "I thought you said that our new neighbors was your age." Meredith said as she looked up at her mother. "Yes. They are. Why?" Elli gave Meredith a confused look. "Then who's that?" Meredith said and pointed at the guy with her fork. "That must be their son." Meredith looked up at her mother "They have.." Ellis beeping pager cut her of. "I'm sorry Mer, I have to go back to the hospital. Will you be okay here?" Ellis said as she rushed out to the hall to get her coat. "Yes, I'll be fine" Meredith said as she rolled her eyes at her mothers worrying. She heard the door slam and was just about to continue her reading when she heard screaming tires. She looked up in surprise to see the guy standing in front of Ellis car, yelling. "Oh, god" she sighed and walked out.

Derek was mad, that crazy woman almost ran him over. "What the hell are you doing?" he spat angrily. He studied the woman, she looked somewhat familiar but he couldn't quite place who she was. "What's going on?" He was just about to yell for the woman to get out of her car when he heard her voice. "I don't think this is any of your business" He said smartly and looked up at the girl. As soon as they locked eyes Derek had a hard time breathing.

Meredith looked at him, ' he has amazing eyes ' was only one of the thousand thoughts running throng her mind. "Hi" she said and smiles at him. "Hi" he said breathlessly, after staring at each other for another moment he started walking towards her. As soon as he was out of the way Ellis drove away. "Sorry about my mother" Meredith said and nodded towards the end of the street where Ellis car just disappeared out of sight. "huh?" Derek turned around and realized that the car was gone. "That was your mother?" he said and looked at Mer again "Yeah, I'm Meredith, we live just across the street from your house." She said and turned her head towards the house. "You're Meredith Grey?" Derek said in shock. "Yeah" Meredith giggled. "Why?" Derek was truly mesmerized by her. How cute was that giggle? He smiled at the thought, his thoughts was interrupted when she cleared her throat "uhh.." he looked down at his feet and tried to remember what they were talking about. He stood there several long moments just trying to figure out what their conversation had been about.

Meredith stood there waiting for him to answer, she glanced at him again wondering what he was doing. After several long moments of just standing there she felt really uncomfortable. "so.. you're name is Shepherd, right?" he looked up at her as she spoke. "Yeah, how did you know?" she laughed "My mother have been telling me about your parents"

Derek realized that he hadn't even introduced himself yet. "I'm Derek" he said and offered her his hand. "Nice to meet you Derek" she said and took his hand in hers. Suddenly they heard a phone ring from her house "I'm sorry, I have to get that" she said apologetically. "No, go and get it, I have to go inside now anyway." "Okay" she said as she released his hand and turned around to walk back inside. For several long moments Derek just stood there. It was like he couldn't move. He had never felt this way before, like the thought of her made him smile. He wasn't really sure what it was, but he didn't care, because it felt great.

**Hey again guys ! So this is it .. all re-written and great :D For everyone that have read the old 'Us Against the World' I will explain in the 3:rd chapter.. It will keep going in ths flasback for a while .. and then the realy story will start! ( The first part is like a teasing thing for the real story lol )  
**

**- Anna **


	2. Bad Dream , Great Reality

**Chapter 2 - Bad Dream , Great Reality**

_Everything is black, you run, you fall, you try to crawl away, you have to get away from here, from them. You're not fast enough, you can here them, you can here their laughs close behind you. You turn around. You see faces everywhere; laughing, hating, hating you. You try to stand up but they pull down. You scream but no one hear you. No one cares. No one, you've go no one, you are no one. Pain, pain from everywhere. You feel it spiking through you like a thousand knives until you go numb. You try to block it out but you can't. The pain just grows stronger, more powerful, you have a hard time breathing. You feel someone's hands at your throat and you fight for your life, punching and kicking. Screaming even louder. The laughs drown your painful screams and cries for help. You feel how it'll be over soon, everything will be over. Please, just let it be over._

Meredith woke up abruptly. She was berthing heavily and her body was covered in sweat. "It was just a bad dream" she whispered into the dark in an attempt to calm herself down. She rolled over to look at the clock beside her bed. ' 4.20 ' the red numbers stared back at her. Good, that meant she could go back to sleep again. She laid her head back on the pillow and sighed. After what felt like hours of turning and not being able to sleep she looked over at the clock again, only to realize that it had only been 30 minutes. She sighed again and sat up. Meredith walked down to the kitchen to get some water. When she came down she saw the sun rise over the Seattle rooftops, the view was really beautiful. She took a bottle of water out of the fridge and went out to the porch to watch it for a while.

Derek slowly woke up when he heard his cellphone ring on the other side of the room "Shut up, pleas, just shut up." He muttered into the pillow. The phone kept ringing for several moments before the noise died and Derek's room was quiet again. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he once again heard the sound of his cell. He cursed under his breath and pulled his tired body out of bed. Derek walked over to the other end of the room, took up his cell and looked the screen. "Mark" Derek answered with an annoyed voice. "Hey man, what's up?" Mark said, obviously not realizing that they were in different time zones. "Why are you calling so early?" Derek groaned into the phone. "Early?" Mark laughed "Derek, you're always up early, usually before eight." Mark said with an amused voice. Derek sighed "Yeah, but it's only 4.45 am over here." "What?" Mark said before he realized his mistake "Oh, sorry man.. I'm not used to us being in different parts of the country" Mark said apologetically. "It's fine man" Derek said "I'm glad that you called, how is it in New York?" Derek asked and thought back on his life in the NY. "It's good, it's not the same whiteout you but it's still New York" Mark said and started talking about a party he had been to the night before. Derek walked up to the window and saw Meredith walking out her front door, and sitting down on the porch. He smiled to himself as he saw her. "That sounds great, man. But I really have to go. Can you call me later?" He asked "Yeah, sure" Mark said, wondering what made his friend want to hang up all of a sudden. "Okay" Derek said as he shut his phone and placed it in his pocket.

Meredith sat on the first step on her porch. She was lost in her thoughts; she thought about the dream she had had and about going back to school. A thought that did not appeal to her. She sighed and closed her eyes, maybe it would be different when she came back? Maybe Jack had been in an accident and died? It was a terrible thing to hope for, someone's death. But she did, she really hope that he died. Or at least that he moved far away, to Europe or Asia, where she'd never have to see him again. She smiled at the thought. But soon reality kicked in, that would not happen. Nothing would be different, everything would be just as it had been the year before, and the year before that. She felt the tears burn in her eyes and the more she thought about it, the harder it was to keep it back. She thought about the last time that she had seen Jack and his friends. She thought about what they'd said. And somehow her thought ended up at the new guy, Derek. She tried to smile. She wanted to smile. He seemed like such a great guy. Sweet and sensitive, and really cute too. But instead she thought about what would happen when he came to her school. What he would happen when he saw Jack, and with that she couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried, she cried over everything. Over Jack and school, her mother that had no clue what her life was really like, the father that left them when she was only five years old, and she cried over Derek. Because she knew that if he ever even had been interested in her, there was no chance for them.

Derek was leaning against his front door and just watched her. She was really beautiful. Nothing like the girls he had dated before. He was sure she had just woken up. Her hair was really messy and she didn't have any make up on, she was so cute! Derek stood there just studying her until she started to cry. He stood there trying to figure what to do. He wanted to walk up to her and just hold her. He took a deep breath and walked over. She didn't hear him as he approached so Derek just stood there for several moments. Then he leaned down and touched her shoulder. Meredith flinched and looked up at him. "I'm sorry" Derek tried to apologize. "Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his eyes. "Yeah" she said trying to smile as she dried the tears. "I'm fine" she said and looked up at him again. "It's just.." She trailed off and the tears were falling freely from her cheeks once again. "Hey.." Derek said trying to comfort her, he sat down and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He felt her shake as he held her "You.. you.. don't have.. to" she sobbed. "Shh.." Derek said with a smooth voice trying to calm her down as he stroked her blonde hair. They sat there for several long moments and he just held her. He'd never done anything like that before, he had seen girls cry of course, but he never held them, whispering how everything would be okay. After another couple of minutes she pulled away and looked down at her lap. Derek gazed at her waiting for her to say something.

Meredith hoped that he would just go, she didn't want him to see her like this. So they just sat there for what seemed like hours, but it probably weren't more than five minutes. Then she looked up at him again. She saw the worry in his eyes and smiled "Thanks" Derek smiled and brought his hand to her face and slowly caressed her jaw with his thumb. Meredith felt herself lean in just slightly. "No problem" he murmured and suddenly they could feel the warmth of each other's lips meeting. After a moment Meredith opened her mouth just slightly and their tongues met, the passionate kiss seemed to go on forever. Neither of them wanted to let this go, a prefect moment reserved for them only. Meredith felt the spark between them and she felt this fuzzy feeling inside of her. It was a perfect kiss.

Derek leaned back and looked at her. His thumb kept caressing her jaw and went down to her lips where he traced her lower lip. He tried to read her, look into her eyes and see what she was thinking. After a moment she smiled and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Then she pulled away and stood up, Derek looked at her in confusion. "I.. uhh.. have to get back inside.. my mom will wake up soon.. and I don't want her to think I've been doing something special.. I mean.. that was special.. but you know.." Derek stood up and chuckled, she was really cute when she rambled. Meredith didn't seem to notice as she continued. "Anyway.. I have to go, but maybe we could do something tomorrow? I mean.. today.. because it's already a new day and.. I just wonder if you want to hang out" Derek stopped her rambling with another kiss. "I'd love to" he smiled. Then he turned around and left Meredith breathless on her porch.

**Writing the dream was really weird , I just focused on Dark & Twisty and wrote .. hope it was okay (: Thanks for reading everyone**

**- Anna**


	3. One More Thing

**Hey again, everyone who read this story before when I posted it in like january or something should read the old chapters again .. bcs I wasn't happy with what I had done with the story , so I changed it and now it's much better :)** **it's still the same story .. it's only a little different..**

**Chapter 3 - One More Thing**

After a couple of hours of peaceful dreamless sleep Meredith woke up once again. Outside it was dark and raining heavily and her room was dark and pretty cold. She yawned and pulled herself out of bed. Meredith walked to the bathroom slowly, trying to hear a sound from her mother downstairs but the only heard her own bare foots against the wooden floor and the rain hitting the roof. In the bathroom she took a long look in the mirror, she inspected herself carefully before she sighed, pulled of her pajamas and stepped into the shower. Twenty minutes later she came out from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Walking to her room Meredith wondered what she and Derek would do, if he still wanted to do something. She felt pretty stupid for crying publicly like she had done, she never had before. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She went down to the kitchen and found a note from her mother saying that she would have to stay longer than she had first thought. Meredith opened the refrigerator looking for something to eat, she soon realized that they were out of almost everything and that she needed to go shopping today. She opened a cabinet looking for some serial but the only thing she could find was an old package of muesli. She looked at it for several moments trying to decide whether or not she should just skip breakfast. After a while she reached for the package and slowly lifted it out. She poured some in a bowl with milk and sat down. She took some in a spoon and lifted it towards her mouth. She tasted it and it tasted even more awful than she had thought. It took all her power not to spit it out again, it tasted like cardboard! She swallowed it and looked down at the bowl. She didn't even want to look at it so she left it there for now. She looked out and watched as the rain was falling from the sky, it was still dark outside because of the dark clouds that were filling the sky.

Derek was sitting on his bed in his room, he was home alone with his mom. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. The thought of her, Meredith had kept him awake all night. A smile crept onto his face when he thought about her. Everything about her was just perfect. She was nothing like anyone he had met before. She was beautiful, and pure. He thought about their kiss and that amazing feeling he got when he touched her. Derek closed his eyes for a second.

"Derek .." Meredith smiled as he kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against his chest. She kissed him back slowly.

"Derek .." Meredith said again. She nibbled on his lower lip gently and Derek moaned. His hands stroke her back and went to the hem of her shirt, which he slowly started to pull over her head while exposing her skin inch by inch. He kissed her neck and touched her skin ever so gently. He heard her moan and then she said his name.

"Derek.." she said again and pulled back just a little.

"What is it?" Derek said in a worried tone.

"Is something wrong?" Meredith smiled slightly.

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just.. I'm really happy" she smiled even bigger. Derek felt his heart swell with pride and joy and he leaned in to kiss her again. She stopped him by putting her hand on his chest and pushed him backwards just a little. Derek looked at her in confusion.

"I love you" she whispered. Derek couldn't even begin to describe the pure happiness he felt as she uttered those three words. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in until his lips were only inches away from hers.

"I love you too, Meredith" he whispered and kissed her again.

"Derek.." he felt something on his arm and looked up to see his mother.

"I think you fell asleep honey, are you okay?" Jane, Derek's mother asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom" Derek said happily.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some muesli?" His mother asked and walked away from the bed to pick up a shirt that was lying on the floor.

"No, I just want some coffee" Derek said and stood up.

"I just made some" his mother smiled and walked down to the kitchen again.

"Great" he said and followed her. When they came downstairs Derek sat down closest to the window. He looked at the house on the other side of the street. He saw the spot where he, just a few hours ago had locked lips with Meredith. The smile on his face became even wider at the thought. Suddenly he saw the door open and a small frame walk out of the door with her arms over her head trying to prepare for the rain that was falling down. It was her. It was quite hard to tell because of all the rain, but he was sure. He saw it on the perfect walk and on her body and everything. He thought that maybe he could just walk over and say hi. He wanted to, so badly. But he realized that she was on her way out and soon in her car driving away from the street. Derek stared at the street where the car had just driven.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Derek jumped in surprise when he heard his mother standing behind him. He hadn't heard that she walked over to him. He looked at her, she looked so friendly and open, like he could tell her anything. She always looked like that, that she was there for him when he needed her.

"Yeah" he said and looked out over the street again.

"She's beautiful"

Meredith drove in the rain trying to get to the grocery store as fast as possible. It didn't go very fast though, the rain was hitting her windshield hard and she could barley see anything. When she finally parked at the store she sat in the car for a moment before stepping out, closing the door fast and running for the entrance. Of course she was soaked when she got inside. She quickly found a shopping cart and started walking through the store trying to find what they needed. After another twenty minutes she was standing in the line to the checkout, it was only two people before her; an old lady Meredith thought she had seen before and a guy in his late twenties talking to someone on his cellphone. Soon it was her turn and she quickly paid for her things and packed them into two paper bags. When she was standing at the entrance once again she waited just a couple of seconds before she ran to her car trying to keep the groceries from getting to wet. When she was finally in the car she sighed in relief and she just sat there with her eyes closed listening to the rain hit the windshield for a moment. She opened her eyes and drove away from the parking lot and soon she was parking her car in her own driveway. She looked at the bags beside her trying to figure out how to get them inside without getting them wet. She turned her head and looked outside again, it was an impossible task. She quickly opened her door and ran around to get the bags. She lifted them up but just as she was about to close the door one of them slipped out of her grip.

"SHIT!"

Derek was standing by the window watching what had happened. He didn't even think about getting his jacket when he ran out to help her. He felt the rain hit his skin like bullets, it was actually painful. He could not remember ever having rain like that in New York. When he reached Meredith she had gotten down on her knees trying to pick everything up.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she said when everything fell out of her arms. Derek bent down to pick some stuff up.

"Here, let me help you" Meredith looked up at him in surprise.

"Thanks" she said as they picked up the remaining groceries. When she saw that they had everything Meredith ran towards the house with Derek just behind her. When they finally came inside Meredith sighed and sat her things down on the floor. She sighed for the millionth time that day before turning around to look at Derek. "Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem" he said, and he actually sounded happy to be there in her hall holding her groceries, soaking wet probably freezing, Meredith thought. She looked at his face and he actually looked a little pale.

"Oh my god, you're freezing" she said, it was more like a fact than anything else, she didn't really know what she could do to help him.

"No, I'm fine" Derek said trying to sound reassuring but soon realized that he was shaking slightly. He tried his best to stop but Meredith noticed and walked towards him. She took the things he was holding and put them on the floor.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and change" she said and then she took his hand and walked with him to the bathroom. When they came in Meredith quickly pulled out some towels.

"Here, you can dry yourself off and I'll try to find you a shirt or something."

"Sure" Derek said and pulled his wet T-shirt over his head. Meredith couldn't help but to stay and watch him for just a moment. His muscles were just perfect. She quickly went into her mothers room, she knew Ellis had some men's clothing in her closet since her last boyfriend. Meredith found a blue shirt that looked somewhat okay. Derek was standing in his boxers drying his hair when Meredith came in.

"I'm sorry, this is all I could find" she said and tossed him the shirt.

"This will be fine" Derek said as he slowly buttoned some of the buttons.

"Good" she smiled, then she turned around to get changed herself. Derek waited for what seemed to be a long time before he walked out trying to fin Meredith, He soon found her room and Meredith standing with her back against the door in only panties and a bra.

"How's it going?" Meredith jumped up in surprise when she heard him. Then she turned around.

"I.. I.. was just about to change" She said, she felt her cheeks turn red and she looked down. Derek took a step towards her and then another one and soon he was standing in front of her.

"I can see that" he murmured softly. And then he couldn't stop himself, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was just a sweet kiss, not like their last amazingly passionate one. But they didn't need that, they just needed their lips to touch as softly as they were right now.

"I'll go down and make us some coffee while you get ready, how does that sound?" Derek said after he let her face go.

"That sounds great" Meredith said, and just as Derek was about to turn around to walk out she gripped his arm.

"Just one more thing.." she whispered before she kissed him again.

**Thanks fore reading everyone .. now .. review ;)**

**- Anna**


	4. Dead Before He Likes Her

**Chapter 4 - Dead Before He Likes Her**

Derek held her and kissed passionately but after a while he had to released his arms around her waist and leave the room. Meredith giggled to herself softly before she turned around to get dressed. When she came down Derek was pouring coffee into two mugs.  
"Thanks" Meredith said as she took one of them and sat down. She had so much she wanted to ask she had no idea about these kinds of things. She had never kissed anyone, especially no one like him. So what the hell did all of this mean she asked herself.

Derek glanced at her when she came into the kitchen in sweatpants and a large hoodie, and she still managed to take his breath away- He smiled and sat down beside her. After several long minutes of silence from both of them Derek started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't know what this meant, he had never felt like this. Like he wanted to just be with her, no matter what. It had always been just meaningless sex or dating someone because of who she was, because people had said that they would look good together. Meredith was nothing like that, if Mark knew about her he'd be shocked. Derek chuckled to himself at the thought and Meredith looked up at him.

"What?" she said and looked at him suspiciously.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about a friend in New York" Derek said.  
"Oh, do you miss it?" Meredith asked  
"Miss what?"  
"New York" she said and rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, New York, yeah, a little. I mean I miss my friends and everything but I like it here too."  
"Well that's good" Meredith grinned just slightly. She hadn't done that in a long time, not really.

After that they went back to the uncomfortable silence and just sat there. Meredith wanted to say something, or ask him what all of this meant. But how? Should she just ask him straight out? She looked down at her hands in her lap. One of them was freighting with the clock on her wrist. That was a habit she had picked up from her mother, Ellis did it when she was nervous and now so did Meredith.

Derek studied her for a moment before he cleared his throat  
"So.." Derek panted.  
"What does this mean?" Meredith blurted out and leaned over the table with her arms crossed under her chest.  
"What?" Derek asked with a nervous laugh  
"All of this, the kissing, the glancing, the talking, what does this mean?"  
"What do you mean, what does this mean?" Derek looked at her in confusion, he wanted to be with her, forever. What was it that she didn't understand? Meredith groaned in frustration and relaxed against her chair again.  
"I don't know" she muttered quietly and looked down at the table. Derek slowly lifted his thumb to her chin and forced her to look at him  
"Then what's wrong?" he said and tilted his head to the side just slightly. Meredith sighed.  
"I don't know, I mean, nothing is wrong. Everything's great. But I still don't know what this means. I've never done this before.. I don't go around and kiss guys I barley know" she said with a frown.  
"Then what do you want this to mean?"  
"What? What I want this to mean? Well.. I.. I don't.." she paused and took a deep breath.  
"I'm not sure, I've never done this before"  
"The whole relationship thing?"  
"Yeah" Meredith sighed and looked at him again.  
"Well.. me neither, so I think we have to figure this out together." He said and took one of her hands.  
"Really?" Meredith asked in surprise. Derek nodded his head slowly.  
"Really.." They both slowly leaned in for a quick kiss but just as they were about to lock lips Derek felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and a second after that he heard the familiar ringtone. Derek picked it up and looked at the screen.  
"Sorry, I have to get this" Derek said apologetically  
"No, it's fine" Meredith said.  
"Hey, man" Derek said and stood up.

Meredith studied him as he paced back and forth talking to someone on the phone. She didn't really care for what they were saying but whoever it was wanted to see Derek right away.  
"Okay, tonight at seven.. yeah.. later" Derek sighed and shut the phone. Meredith waited as he sat down again. She looked at him expectantly.  
"That was my cuisine, he lives here in Seattle"  
"Oh, so you're meeting him tonight?"  
"Yeah, his name's Jack. Maybe you know him..?" Meredith froze, she couldn't help it. She always did when she heard that name, his name. It just took a second before she could reply  
"Well I know a couple of Jacks" But Derek still noticed something.  
"Are you okay?" He asked with a worried frown on his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Meredith said and stood up trying to avoid looking at him.  
"Sure" Derek said staring of to space dumbfounded for a second. She changed so fast from wanting to talk and being open to just closing down. Did he do something wrong? He couldn't think or anything that would have pissed her of, but maybe he didn't notice it himself

After a couple of hours with Meredith being quiet and completely withdrawn Derek left. He still didn't know what he had done or what was going on he wondered why she didn't tell him anything, but she was right before. They barley knew each other. He wanted her to know that she could trust him he thought to himself. He sat in his room thinking until Jack showed up, he looked a lot like Derek and his dad but his features weren't as soft as theirs. His eyes were dark brown, black when he was mad. His hair was shorter than Derek had seen it in a long time and just above his left cheekbone he had a scar that was an inch long..  
"Derek" he said. Not sternly or cold really, but still without any emotion attached. Derek just stood there, he had changed, Derek guessed that the nice popular guy that everyone loved and whom loved everyone was gone.  
"Jack!" Derek's mother beamed happily and hugged him softly.  
"Hello Jane" Jack forced a smile to his lips.  
"How are you? Do you want anything to eat? Look at you, I can't believe it has been three years" Jane said and looked at him.  
"No, I don't need anything. I'm good"  
"Okay then" Jane said and looked between Derek and Jack for a moment before walking back towards the kitchen.  
"Do you want to go up to my room?"  
"Yeah" Jack said and walked towards the stairs pushing Derek just slightly. Derek didn't bother saying anything, he didn't want a fight so soon before school started again.  
"You shouldn't be living in this neighborhood" Jack said as he stood by the window looking out.  
"A certain girl from school live around here" he continued.  
"And you like her?" Derek grinned. Jack laughed wryly  
"Like? I'll be dead before I like that little whore" he said coldly.  
"Oh" was all Derek could get out.  
"Yeah, she's an ugly bitch, you'll see when school starts" Jack said with an evil laugh.  
"Everyone despises her, even the freaks and the loners avoid her" he continued.  
"It's good fun though, sometimes after school we drag her into a public bathroom and beat the shit out of her." Derek felt sick at his words, how could that be fun? And soon he would be one of them, on of Jacks closest friends. He had no idea though, just how sick he would feel when the girl's identity would be revealed to him…

**To be continued ..**

**( if you review it'll go faster ;D )**

**- Anna**


	5. The Feeling of You Makes My Mind Go Fuzz

**Chapter 5 - The Feeling of You Makes My Mind Go Fuzzy**

Meredith sat on her bed leaning against the wall, her knees against her chest and her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. She was gasping for air feeling the tears burn in the back of her eyes. She didn't want to be like this with Derek, and she wasn't. Derek made her forget about everything that had ever happened between her and Jack. But once she started to think about it she couldn't stop, what the hell was she doing? It wouldn't be like this forever, they would have to go back to school soon and Derek would know, he would know everything. Unless she told him, but how could she? She didn't want to, she didn't want to see the look on his face. She imagined how it would be. He would laugh at first, a wholehearted that's-a-good-one kinda laugh and he would smile at her until he realized the se was serious, she could feel her heart break at the though. He would never forgive her. She let her head fall into her hands and she felt a couple of tears slowly slide down her cheeks. But what if she didn't tell him? She saw Jack and Derek standing in front of her, the thought made her stomach cramp. Jack was grinning, an evil twisted grin only meant for her. And then she saw Derek's shocked face, also filled with disappointment and anger. She let her head fall back against the wall and she dried her tears. She liked Derek, she liked him a lot. She didn't want to ruin the thing they had. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to forget about Jack and school, she wanted to feel the taste of his warm lips against hers again and again and maybe, just maybe it would all work out in the end. She smiled and dried the last tear of her cheeks with the back of her hand.  
"It will all be okay" she whispered and reached for her cell that was laying at her nightstand beside her bed. She looked at the screen for a moment trying to decide what to text.

_Are you busy? We have to talk.  
Love , Mer_

Derek felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and even though he tried to feel indifferent his heart jumped when he saw who it was from. When he read the message he couldn't help but feeling a little angry, so now she wanted to talk? But he didn't like the feeling, he didn't want to be angry with her, he wanted to talk to her.

_I'll come over in a minute._

Meredith grinned foolishly to herself. She couldn't help it, he did that to her she though. When she heard the doorbell ring her grin faded slightly but when she opened the door she felt the urge to do so again. Derek smiled genuinely when he saw her.  
"Hi" He said and walked inside. Meredith closed the door behind him. For a moment they stood there just looking at each other. Meredith walked towards him and took his hand. She kept walking until she was standing by the living room couch. She sat down and tugged on his hand gently so that he would do the same. They sat there for a moment while Meredith tried to figure out what to say exactly. She was starting at her hands that were, as usual safely placed in her lap.  
"I'm sorry" it was just above a whisper but Derek could still hear her clearly. When Derek didn't say anything Meredith looked up at him.  
"I'm scared" she said and looked away.  
"Meredith" Derek said, he felt his eyes get watery with tears.  
"Look at me, Meredith" he demanded. She slowly did. He took her hands in his.  
"I know that you have never done this before and I know you're scared. But I'm new to this as well" Meredith had a surprise look on her face. Derek shrugged. Then he took one of her hands and held it to his chest, just by his heart.  
"I know we just met, and we barley know each other. But I want to be with you." His face was now really close to hers. They could feel the warmth of each others breathes.  
"I want to be with you" he whispered again before their lips touched softly.  
"Do you want to be with me?" He asked when he pulled away slightly. Meredith looked at him, his face looked so worried. She nodded slowly.  
"More than anything" she said before she threw herself into his arms and let him hold her tight. Derek let out a deep breath. He could feel the warmth of her tears dropping down on his neck. It pained him that she was in pain, but glad that she would let it out. After a while she leaned back and he dried her tears with his thumb, just like he had done the night they first kissed.  
"Thank you" she said and smiled slightly.  
"You're welcome" he said calmly and took one of her hands in his. He slowly rubbed gentle circles on the back of her hand.  
"It will be okay" He said in a reassuring tone.  
"We will be okay." He said.  
"We will" She smiled softly.  
"I really think we will." She said and laid her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they sat there together completely content of just being together,

Later that night Meredith was standing by the mirror in the bathroom applying some lip-gloss to her lips. She and Derek were going out and she wanted to look nice, or she wanted him to think she looked nice anyway. She smiled to herself, it was almost ridiculous how much she cared. But she did, she thought and grinned happily to herself. After twenty more minutes by the mirror she was finally ready and walked down to her mother in the kitchen. Meredith walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.  
"I'm leaving soon" she told Ellis and opened the bottle-  
"Have a good time" Ellis smiled when she looked at her doughtier.  
"Thanks, I will" Meredith said and then she bent down to give her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. Right after that they heard the doorbell ring. Meredith walked over to the door.  
"Hi"

Derek grinned when he saw her.  
"Hey." he said, she looked great and not over dressed or like she tried too hard. Kinda perfect to tell the truth, he thought to himself. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah" Meredith said happily. Derek took her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers.  
"Good" They walked down the street, to Meredith's relive they had decided to go to a café close by instead of getting pizza and going to the movies like most kids did. Derek looked up to see big clouds right over them  
"Damn, does it ever stop raining here?" He muttered. Meredith giggled and he had to grin despite himself. It was stupid, he shouldn't be happy about an annoying giggle. But hers wasn't, hers was perfect and it made him feel calm.  
"Not really" she said after a short moment.  
"Well that sucks" Derek said simply. She giggled again. It was to cute to be ignored.

Before Meredith knew Derek spun her around and she was in his arms.  
"Yeah, I guess it does." She said. She felt herself leaning in and realized the he was doing so as well. It was crazy, how badly she wanted to kiss him.  
"Yeah" he whispered and he pressed his lips softly against hers. Meredith winded her arms around his neck burying her hands in his dark hair. Derek's arms were around her waste and he pressed her against him gently as they deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together, exploring one another's mouths. After what could have been hours but probably just were a minute or two of having her warm body pressed against his Derek had to breathe. Meredith giggled as he inhaled deeply. Then she buried her head in his chest and they stood there trying to breathe normally again while Derek rubbed her arm absently. After a moment of holding her Derek felt a drop slowly hit one of his hands.  
"Damn it!" he said and looked up at the sky that was about to open up completely. But when he looked at her happy face he couldn't help but grin.  
"Come on, we're almost there" he said, took her hand and began running. After just a minute they reached the café and they weren't to wet yet.  
"Thanks" Meredith said when Derek helped her off with her jacket.  
"No problem" he said and took of his own. They looked around and saw that they were the only customers there. They could hear two people arguing in the back. After a moment a young woman, a couple of years older than Meredith and Derek walked out and greeted them. The tall blonde girl grinned when she saw Derek.  
"Hello there" she said flirtatiously. Meredith had to count to ten to not slap the bitch right there.  
"Can I get you anything?" She said and waved with her long eyelashes.  
"Anything at all?" She said seductively and leaned in close to Derek, just a little bit to close for Meredith's liking.  
"I think we're good." Meredith said through clenched teeth.  
"Yeah" Derek said and laid his arm around Meredith's shoulder  
"We will wait a second."  
"Oh, okay. Just call if you want anything," the girl said with a dumbfounded and a little shocked expression. Then she turned around and left the room.  
"Thanks" Meredith said coldly. They sat down on a leather bench in the corner.  
"What was that?" Derek laughed.  
"What was what?" Meredith said sternly.  
"What you just did" Derek said still laughing.  
"Me?" Meredith hissed  
"She was the one who was all over my guy" she almost yelled. Derek laughed again but then looked at her a little more serious.  
"I don't care if anyone else thinks I'm hot, I only care about what you think. Because I only want you" He said and then he kissed her hard on the lips, as if that would prove to her that he meant it by kissing her. He then kissed the corner of her mouth, traced little kisses all around her neck and then stopped to nibble on her earlobe gently.  
"So I'm your guy, huh?" he whispered huskily into her ear and kisser her neck.  
"Yeah" she giggled but it turned into a moan when he kissed a particular spot on her neck. It felt crazy, and amazing, and absolutely wonderful to be in his arms like that.

Derek loved kissing her, he loved the feel of her in his arms, he loved the taste of her and her perfect scent, too. He loved her. Derek froze just as he thought it. He stopped with everything he was doing and his mind went blank. He couldn't think straight. He felt his heart start racing in his chest.  
"Are you okay?" He heard Meredith's voice, but it was like she was far away, he couldn't hear her clearly. He looked up at her face and he relaxed a little.  
"Derek?" She said with a worried frown.  
"Yeah" he said and looked around like he didn't know where he was exactly.  
"Yeah I'm fine." He said and grinned. He could feel his pulse starting to calm down again.  
"I just wanted to stop before I had to rip that lovely shirt of yours off" He whispered into her ear. Meredith couldn't help but giggle and then smack him on his chest playfully.  
"What?" Derek said trying to fake a shocked look but failing miserably as he started to laugh again. Meredith giggled with him.  
"It's true" he said grinning suggestively.  
"Shut up" Meredith said and smacked him once again, but couldn't help but grin herself. The thought of that made her mind go fuzzy for a second. She wondered what it would feel like if he ever actually did. Her thoughts were interrupted when an elderly woman entered the room with two sodas in her hands.  
"I thought you might need these" She said and put them down. Meredith could feel her face turn red and nudged Derek in the side to make him say something.  
"Yeah, thanks" Derek said sounding quit embarrassed himself. The woman chuckled and walked out again. They sat there drinking their sodas listening to the rain that was falling heavily against the roof.  
"Tell me something about yourself" Meredith said after a while.  
"Like what?" Derek chuckled. She shrugged.  
"Anything.. Tell me about your family." Derek inspected her face. He felt happy that she took a step and asked him and he would not disappoint her. He would sit there all night if she wanted to.

**The longest chapter yet ;) I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to LA for about two weeks ( I'm leaving in just a couple of hours ) so don't expect another update to soon :( love ya'll**

**- Anna**


End file.
